Love & Death
by BlueLantern'sLight
Summary: Yogscast one-shot. New couple Lewis and Liberty are separated after she loses her job at Honeydew Inc. Lewis goes to the forest to calm himself down, but doesn't quite notice it's night and that mobs are out... Based off of a scene in mine and my friends' private Yogscast RP Yognau(gh)ts Unite! Credit for Liberty goes to Crazy Yognaught.


Lewis strode through the forest, his feet pounding on the hard dirt ground and a shower of destroyed leaves falling in his wake. He didn't know where he was going, and to be honest he didn't care; he was far too angry for that.

The subject of his rage was his boss and best friend, Simon. Not only had the dwarf burst in and interrupted him and Simon's 'assistant' (aka slave) Liberty kissing, he had had the cheek to demand a ton of tasks for the girl to do. And when she had gotten annoyed and refused, she'd been fired. Told to leave, just like that. A row has ensued between Simon and Lewis, and, after the latter was hit by the former and the dwarf didn't seem to care about his friend, he had stormed off to get his frustrations out.

After a while of walking, Lewis slumped himself against a tree and sighed, resting his head in his hands. He was still outraged, but a new feeling was poking itself up to the surface – sadness. He had always been rather fond of Liberty, but it had been within the last day or two that he had begun to feel really affectionate towards her, proof being what happened after the whole Duncan incident.

The scientist had been in an awful mood and has shot Liberty with his mining laser, causing her to run off and hide in the Honeydew Inc basement. Lewis had found her, comforted her, and quite a romantic moment had occurred between them. Until Simon just had to go and ruin it by forcing his slave to go and do something the dwarf could easily have down on his own, of course. However, the real romance had come about when she and Lewis had been in the latter's office later on. After a cute, albeit awkward, conversation, Liberty had kissed him. The same beautiful kiss that Simon had rudely burst into and, as a result, gotten Lewis into this situation.

And now, the odds of him seeing her again were tiny, and in his mind practically non-existent. He sighed, upset at this thought. He had just fallen in love with a girl, and then she'd disappeared. He didn't even know where she had gone, she'd just left him. Left him feeling lonely, and admittedly, heartbroken.

Lewis was so wrapped up in his depressed thoughts that he was oblivious to the fact that night had fallen. And he was also oblivious to the fact that a creeper was behind him until it was too late. He stood quickly and drew his mining laser, but before he could fire it the creeper blew. Lewis let out a yell of shock as he was blasted backwards, and the blow to his back and head that he received when he met the floor again knocked him out cold.

Liberty had been out collecting wood for her newly-dug cave home when she heard a familiar yell. "LEWIS!" she screamed, setting off at a panicked run through the trees. _'Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead!' _she thought desperately as she ran. She knew she would most likely never see the man she loved again after this, but she wanted to be left with the thought that he was alright and, at the very least, alive.

She soon came across his cut and battered body and immediately knelt by his side. "Lewis? Lewis are you okay?" she asked. No response. Fearing the worst, she placed her head on his chest and sighed in relief as she heard the soft thumping of his heartbeat. She stood up once more and picked him up, carrying him back to her cave before laying him on the bed. She then proceeded to watch over him, keeping a hand on his chest to monitor his pulse just in case the worst was to happen. She was eager for him to awaken, and was desperately hoping the entire time that Lewis hadn't already died, hadn't already passed on to the Nether world to rot with the pigmen in a hellish eternity.

For a little while, it seemed that Lewis was doing okay, but then that changed – for the worse. His chest no longer rose or fell with breath, and the heartbeat that was once going strong was fearfully silent. And Liberty noticed.

"Lewis? LEWIS!" she screeched, tears welling up and falling onto his lifeless body as she started CPR in a desperate attempt to revive him. However, she soon gave up and sat in the corner of the room sobbing, head in her hands. "This is all my fault," she murmured between sobs. Of course this wasn't true, but to her it felt like she was the one who's set off the chain of events that had killed Lewis.

And for two painstaking minutes, it really did seem like he was dead. Then suddenly, his heart found the strength to start its steady beat once more and the life rushed back into him, making him cough a few times as he stirred. Liberty heard the coughs and looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Lewis! You're alive!" she said excitedly, although she couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Indeed I am," came Lewis' somewhat weak reply as he sat himself up with a wince. "What happened? All I remember was a creeper hissing at me..."

"I thought you were dead!" Liberty exclaimed, ignoring Lewis' question and breaking down into a fresh flood of tears.

Seeing her distress, Lewis got up slowly limped over before wrapping his arms around her in a gentle, comforting embrace. "Well, I'm not dead, am I?" he soothed, "It's okay Libs..."

Her tears began to slow as he held her, and she hugged him back, calmed by his presence. Snuggling deep into the embrace, she smiled to herself. She could live in this moment forever.


End file.
